Jesse Acer 16th Hunger Games
by buddylee11
Summary: Jesse Acer has been living in her brothers shadow for 5 years. Ever since he won the 11th Hunger Games, shes been training to become the best. Now, at age 15, shes volunteering to enter the games and come home with the same title as her big brother. *This is my first fanfiction. It's only the first chapter. Let me know what you think!:)


**Chapter 1.**

It's hard to live in the shadow of someone who is known by everyone. Someone who is idolized by all. The top ranked, the most envied, and the most popular. The one who won the Hunger games at the age of 15. Took out every tribute in 6 days. With the help of some allies, of course. But who pays attention to the ones who don't make it? The only one they remember is the one who wins. That would be my brother, Alex Acer. Victor of the 11th Hunger Games. My name is Jesse Acer. My home is in the District 2. Our district has been one of the best competitors in the games. Careers are starting to show up, but the idea is still pretty foreign to most people. Me? I guess you could say I'm a Career. I've been training myself ever since Alex came home 5 years ago. Now I'm 15, the same age Alex was when he became a victor of the Games. And this year, I'll be a victor too.

"Hey Jesse," Riley called. I was about to start walking home when she walked up next to me. "Wow. How boring can District History get," she says. Me and Riley have been friends forever. We both live in the Shallows, a valley in the mountains of Northern District 2. I don't reply to her cause I have something else on my mind. Something I haven't gotten to share with her yet.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"The Reaping is in one week. I'm going to volunteer."

She stops walking and stares at me. Not many people have ever volunteered in our district yet. The only other volunteers have been from District 1 and 4.

"Why would you do that Jesse? What if you don't survive?"

"You know why I have to," I reply with no emotion.

And she does. She stops questioning me because she's always known why. Ever since Alex came home a victor I've felt the need to outdo him. To be stronger and faster. And now I am, although I don't look like it. I'm slim, but all muscle. I'm faster than any girl and most boys in my school. But you would never guess my strength by looking at me. "When the Reaping comes in one week, I'm going to take the place of whoever is called. I'll kick everyone's ass and come home a champion.".

"I still think it's a bad idea," Riley continues. "What happens if you aren't as good as you think you are? Don't you remember watching your brother when he was in the Games? Don't you remember how tortured you felt every second, every time he came close to dying?". I remembered. How could I not? We watched every minute of Alex's games together. I was 10 at the time. Riley held my hand whenever Alex got caught in an intense situation. My eyes would be stuck to the screen. I think I was more scared for him than he was for himself. But now, I'm not scared at all, and I'm ready to finally jump into the game.

We parted ways and I went home to our house. It was a nice home, though not as nice as Alex's home in victors village. Me and my father live with him in his home, but I spend most of my time here, in our old house. It reminds me of my mother. She died when I was 9, a year before Alex's Games. The house smelled like peaches. They were my mothers favorite and we had a tree of them outside. But it withered away after she died. Since I'm the only one who visits the house anymore I've turned it into my training location. I grabbed one of my knives out of the kitchen drawer and threw it across the room. It landed perfectly in the middle of my target.

The day of the Reaping was finally here. My 5 years of training and suffering under Alex's shadow was about to pay off. I signed in and took my spot with the other girls. They were all shaking and hugging, holding hands with their friends. And I stood alone. I hadn't spoken with my father or my brother about my decisions to volunteer. It would be as a surprise to them as it would be to the entire world. The girls next to me call my name for me to join them in their pray for hope, but I stand my ground and wait for the names to be called. After everyone is signed in the District 2 escort walks up to the mic and announces the beginning of the 16th Hunger Games. His name is Vatell Crane. His over-enthusiastic voice fills the Town square as he speaks of the excitement of another year of the Hunger Games. The Capitol people have become pretty fond of these blood bathes. The mic switches to the mayor for a bit as he talks about the Dark Days and The beginning of Panem. My patience is starting to run out when Vatell takes back the mic. Finally he starts the Reaping. "Lets start with the boys!" he yells in his quirky voice. He reaches his hand into the bowl on his right side and pulls out a slip. Time to see who my competition from District 2 is. Vatell opens the slip and reads, "Marcus Harrelson!". Marcus steps up to the platform with Vatell. I know him from school. He's a year above me, which makes him only 16. He's not as strong as most boys in the school, but pretty fast. I wouldn't have a problem taking him down, but he is from home. That would make things difficult if it came down to it. "Now for the ladies!" Vatell says with a wink. I wait for him to call the name, so I can take her place. "Hailey Brink!" He calls out. A little girl walks up to the stage. She must be 12, but she looks 10. I can see her shaking from where I'm standing. Although she wont be going into the Games. Vatell calls for volunteers and I step out of the crowd. "I volunteer," I say with confidence. I've never been more sure about anything than wanting to win this competition. "Well, well, Hailey. Seems you've got a hero here," Vatell says in a smooth voice. The little girl runs up and hugs me tight, then runs into the crowd. No one else volunteers, and Vatell wraps it up. "District 2, I give you your tributes for the 16th Annual Hunger Games!"


End file.
